sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kurayami the Porcupine
"I have seen more than you can even dream of. I have seen the hatred, the violence, the evil of this world. I know just how much heartlessness is out there. But I have seen the love, the kindliness, the benevolence, the tiny little things that can make someone's day. This is what I fight for." - Kurayami Kurayami is a 22 year old porcupine who is the main character in LittleOddball428's universe. He operates as a lone wolf vigilante across Mobius, tracking down criminals and protecting others from various threats. He currently resides in the Mobian city of Kriaphus, although he is originally from the nearby forest planet of Ablyria. Personality Kurayami is a generally quiet and thoughtful person. He does not usually appear as friendly, and can seem almost cold, but deep inside, he holds kind and benevolent feelings. Kurayami strives to do good and help Mobians around him, but he has little regard for authority or the law. Even then, he does too have his weakness. In times of a crisis or during stressful situation, he can very easily snap or lash out at those around him. Personal Life Early Life Kurayami was born in the village of Karos, located in the Blue Forest on the planet of Ablyria, on November 11, 3215 M.Y. He was given the birth name of Matthias Felix Brekert. His early life, up until he was eight, was relatively normal, having grown up with loving parents and caring relatives. However, everything soon changed in a heartbeat. After an anarchist group declared rebellion on the Ablyrian monarchy, the planet quickly descended in chaos and soon, civil war had broken out. The region where Blue Forest was located was not affected by the conflict, although it did serve as a haven for escaped residents of the war zones. Kurayami would often hear tales of their hurt and suffering they were experiencing, which emotionally moved him. He would often feel a sense of helplessness, feeling a strong desire to make a difference. Eventually, when he was 10, his family moved to Mobius, where he would spend long hours wondering around and exploring the zones around him. The Team Shockwave Era At the age of 11, Kurayami formed a little group with a few friends and relatives that would later grow to become Team Shockwave, the founding members being Kurayami, Voltage, Aqua and Fluoro. The first intentions of this group was thought to be part of games they would play, which later became a serious establishment. Early missions involved looking out for suspicious activity in the local zones, exploring and solving small mysteries. In three years time, the team had grown to twenty strong and was well into serious operations. It was during this time period that Kurayami both met his new close friend Kaori and formed his rivalry with Equinox. Beginning His Vigilantism In 3231 M.Y, Kurayami decided to leave the team that he had dedicated his time to, leaving Voltage to take the lead. This is when he would stop using his real name in favour of his alias. He took the task of working against various villains upon himself, forsaking the law and doing what he thought was right. For the first few months, he would work alongside Bullet and Victor, former teammates of his who were still part of Team Shockwave, before Kurayami decided to go solo. For years afterwards, he single-handedly brought down various villains and thwarted many plots. Despite mainly doing this alone, he had operated in tandem with several other heroes, including members of different teams. Enter the Shadows The plot of this fanfiction, as well as the events that befall Kurayami, will be revealed in due time. Relationships Friends * Voltage the Hedgehog - Kurayami and Voltage have known each other since Kurayami moved to Mobius, and they are very close friends, both of them loyal and trusting of each other. Team Shockwave was a big influence on strengthening their friendship. * Frostbite the Werecat - Kurayami and Frostbite are almost complete opposites in terms of personality, Frostbite being very loud and playful, but the two of them still get along excellently. Frostbite still is a member of Team Shockwave, but the two meet up frequently. * Felix the Cyborg Cat - Kurayami and Felix's first encounter was when Felix was sent by his then-mentor, Flare the Fire Spirit, to assassinate the leading members of Team Shockwave. After much persuasion, Felix turned against Flare and slowly reconciled with Kurayami, later becoming friends with him. * Kaori the Tenrec - Kaori is one of Kurayami's closest friends. Their first meeting was during a Team Shockwave mission in Irabus, and they have gotten along excellently ever since. * Candice the Opossum '- Candice was a friend of Kurayami's back in Team Shockwave. Despite this fact, they hardly talk now, as Candice has since left the team completely. * '''Yannick the Mink '- Yannick is a good friend of Kurayami, but not a close one. Yannick was Team Shockwave's primary programmer and cryptographer back when Kurayami was a member, and although they had a good friendship, they would often get into disputes over Yannick's habit of being easily distracted from his work. Neutral * '''Sonic the Hedgehog - Kurayami and Sonic have neutral feelings towards each other. Both are happily willing to help each other when needed, but outside of this, they usually do not interact much. * Knuckles the Echidna - Kurayami and Knuckles have crossed paths on several occasions in the past. Their relationship is neutral so far, although Kurayami has once commented that he finds Knuckles' position guarding the Master Emerald "respectable". * Shadow the Hedgehog - Kurayami and Shadow have willingly teamed up on occasions throughout their lives as part of various tasks. They wouldn't call each other friends, although they do get along quite well. Rivals * Equinox the Hedgehog - Kurayami and Equinox would not call each other friends at all, but they do have at least some respect for each other. They have been in a furious rivalry since they first met, and although they are reluctant to get over their differences, they can still work together when needed. Enemies * Krypton the Ferret - Kurayami and Krypton have clashed many times, their beliefs heavily conflicting. Kurayami believes Krypton is a no-good manipulator who uses others to get what he wants. Krypton simply calls Kurayami an "unnecessary distraction". Powers and Abilities Umbrakinesis Kurayami has the ability to use a mildly powerful incarnation of umbrakinesis, basically being able to control darkness using his mind. This is a very helpful ability for him, as he uses it to help both himself and others navigate through certain areas, such as caves and tunnels. Super Transformation Kurayami, like many other Mobians, is able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into a new form once all seven have been acquired. His transformation is known as Chaos Kurayami, a state which lets him have darkness-centered attacks, as well as additional Chaos powers. His appearance also changes, his fur now glowing with a bright shade of green, as well as having his quills more upturned than usual. Trivia * Kurayami's name is derived from the Japanese word 暗闇, meaning "darkness" or "the dark". This is meant to be a reference to his umbrakinetic abilities. Category:Porcupines Category:Males Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities